


Let’s Try Again

by hurtbycanonthoughts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtbycanonthoughts/pseuds/hurtbycanonthoughts
Summary: Akaashi wasn’t a bad boyfriend. Hell, he was probably one of the best you had. Just sometimes he had trust issues. He didn’t like it when you hung around certain people (specifically your friend Evan from your history seminar), and it would bring out the worst in him - the part of himself he worked really hard to keep hidden. It was for that reason the two of you decided to break it off and move on.  A year later and you bump into him in front of Coach Ukai’s store and you feel an entire wave of emotions break through the damn you spent twelve months trying to build and perfect. The moment you made eye contact, you knew you were a goner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Let’s Try Again

‘Hey, I thought you wanted to get something to eat? Where are you?’ Akaashi had sent that text well over an hour ago. You didn’t have class for the rest of the day so he was a little confused as to why you weren’t answering but he didn’t want to spam you with messages in case you needed to talk to your teachers. A part of him had a few doubts on where you actually were but he trusted you, or so he tried so desperately to convince himself. But when he looked up from his phone to see you walking to him with your “friend” Evan, who happened to be a little too bold with where he was resting his hand on you at that moment, his chest began to tighten. He knew you would never do anything but almost every time you two had made plans somehow Evan would be involved with either coming with you two or being the reason why you’d cancel on your boyfriend. You were a wonderful friend, he wouldn’t ever blame you for dropping things in that moment to help your friends that may need you but when it was every date he tried so hard to plan for you, it began to get a little hard to tell if it was just anything more than just what he’s trying to make you believe.

“See you tomorrow Ev!” You said with a wave as the two split ways. You smiled at your boyfriend until you noticed the frown on his face. “Hey sorry, I was staying to ask help with this stupid essay and then got caught up talking to him. Did you still want to get food?” Akaashi bit his tongue, trying not to say anything, just taking your hand and nodding. He wanted to express how he felt about the entire situation but anytime he tried, you were too busy or he backed out at the last minute. It wasn’t fair to make you try and figure out how he felt, he knew that, but at the same time, he was well aware that you picked up on the signs of him being upset. Taking his hand and gently rubbing your thumb on his knuckles to help him relax and take his mind off of whatever is bothering him. Akaashi began to debate with himself, trying to figure out if now was the right time to talk to you about everything bothering him, or he was until your voice broke his train of thoughts. “Love? What’s wrong?”

His brows furrowed, not sure on what you were referring too. You gestured at the rather tight grip he had on your hand and he was quick to release the pressure he had on it. You patiently waited for him to speak, silently encouraging him to tell you what’s wrong. Finally finished with arguing with himself, he spoke up. “I don’t like Evan. I don’t really appreciate how basically every time we make plans he either has to tag along or you just cancel it to spend time with him. It’s getting to the point where I feel like you’re more his partner than mine. You almost spent two hours making me wait for you because you were talking to him. I would like to at least have one day where I can actually spend time with you.” He admitted. His chest hurt, panicking that he may have just messed everything between the two of you up. But Keiji knew that he couldn’t keep in how he felt anymore. It wasn’t fair that he had to express his feelings to his friends who always told him the same thing “just talk to y/n”. But how could he when you were always busy with your friend?

“Keiji I ask if it’s ok if he comes with us and you always say yes. I even ask if we can take ring checks and you also say yes. If it’s that much of an issue why do you agree?”

“Because I don’t want to feel like I’m controlling our relationship!” He finally snapped, standing still so you two won’t walk past people while having this talk. He hated how harsh he sounded when he said those words and how your face fell. You looked confused and maybe even a little hurt but he decided to keep going, tired of being silent. “I want you to be able to make your own choices and I don’t want to be considered as your “controlling” or “jealous” boyfriend just because you spend much more time with him than you do with your own boyfriend. I’m just… tired. I’m tired of making plans with you or attempting to make plans when you won’t even be there. And I’m tired of having people ask me if we broke up because all they ever see is you with him. Even I’m beginning to have a hard time considering us dating when it’s so obvious how your friend feels about you.”

You let out a dry laugh, trying to convince yourself maybe it’s not as bad as it is. You were simply spending time with your close friend and he certainly didn’t have feelings for you right? “What are you suggesting? We break up?” You asked. Time felt like it was stopped whenever you asked that question. It was obvious by the hurt on both of your faces that you didn’t want to break up. Akaashi loved you more than anything in the world so losing you was the last thing he wanted. With a heavy sigh, he nods, trying so hard to get rid of the lump in his throat so he can speak.

“I think that would be the best. At least for now.” His voice nearly broke but he managed to sound firm. Or at least as firm as he could sound. Any hopeful part of you was long gone and you nod, trying to hold yourself together. Before you could do anything, Akaashi pulled you into a hug, placing a gentle kiss on the top of your head. “I’m sorry…” You didn’t say anything, instead choosing to bury your head into the crook of his neck to suppress any of your tears from falling. As the two of you pulled away from one another, you offered a smile.

“I’m sorry for everything. I hope things go well for you, Akaashi.”

* * *

It had been about a year since you had ended your relationship with Akaashi. You two hadn’t seen each other much on campus as you never had any similar classes and he decided to have the early morning ones where you took the later classes due to your work schedule. You even saw Evan less and less whenever he found out that you had broken up with Akaashi and took that as the moment to confess his feelings. It made you think back on what Keiji had said before you had broken up and you ultimately told him that he wouldn’t be anything more than a friend. Not liking that response, he seemed to have cut you out of his life, not like you cared anymore anyways.

“Y/n! Hurry up!” Yukie called out, taking you out of your train of thoughts. You playfully rolled your eyes and made a comment on how impatient she was. She had been looking for some drink for a while and when she found out Sakanoshita Store had it, she had practically dragged you along with her before your last class. “You’re going to be late if you don’t!” She added, hoping maybe that would get you to speed up. Letting out a sigh, you ran over to her before slowing your pace to match hers. 

“I don’t see why I had to come with. Kaori wanted to go with you.” A groan left your friend and she shook her head.

“It’s for her! So she definitely couldn’t come along or it’d ruin the whole surprise!” She replied and you nodded, understanding why she’d been so secretive about the situation now. Or you tried to be as understanding as you could considering you were literally just getting a drink. The two of you continued to walk until suddenly your friend came to a halt, leaving you to bump into her back and nearly knock the two of you down. Before you could ask why she had just randomly stopped, you looked up and saw an awfully familiar boy with his best friend. “Maybe we should come back later—” Yukie tried to turn you around but you were frozen, not budging an inch as you watched the two talk and get closer to you.

“Keiji?” Your voice was soft but considering how close he and Bokuto were, it wasn’t a surprise that he heard you. The setter paused what he was saying and met your eyes, his widening a bit, clearly taken by surprise. You feel your throat tighten and your eyes begin to well up with tears. You wanted to say anything else, not liking how you only simply called out his name. He seemed to not be able to speak either, still surprised that he had finally bumped into you. And of course it just happened to be when he was explaining everything to his close friend. “I missed you.” The words left you before you even realized what you had said, leaving the three to stare at you in surprise. 

“Uh… Bokuto? Want to come with me into the store so they can talk?” Yukie asked and he quickly nodded, dragging her away from the two of you because he knew Akaashi wouldn’t wish him to be there in case the two of you had gotten into some argument. Not that he really expected one, but he was scared that maybe he had overreacted a year ago and you would still be fairly upset with him.

“Sorry… for saying that. How have you been?” You asked and he gave a slight shrug, messing with his fingers, a habit he had whenever he began to get nervous.

“I’ve been alright. I started an internship at Shonen Jump which has been… interesting to say the least. How have you been?” 

“Decent? I’ve been spending more time with my studies and Yukie being so obvious on her crush on Kaori.” You replied and he let out a soft laugh, something you missed hearing.

“She was pretty obvious about it back in highschool so I’m not that surprised. How’s everything going with Evan?” You slightly cringed at his name being brought up and Akaashi was quick to notice it. He would’ve said something about how you reacted but he didn’t want to ask you about something in case you weren’t comfortable talking about him. Before he could change the subject, feeling awful that he even brought Evan up, your voice had come out before his own.

“We… actually aren’t friends anymore. You were right on him liking me and… I’m really sorry that I didn’t catch onto it while we were together. I would’ve definitely spent a lot less time if I had actually known that was basically his motive during our entire friendship.” 

Akaashi had let out a breath, not even realizing he was holding it in. He was scared that the two of you would have begun dating by now, seeing as it’s been well over a year since he had broken up with you. Seeing you raise an eyebrow at how he reacted, he spoke up. “I was actually worried I just overreacted. Honestly I wish I had because that was not fair to ever pin on you in general. I’m sorry that his friendship wasn’t as genuine as you thought it was.” 

You shrugged, knowing there was nothing you could do about that anymore. You glanced at the store, seeing Yukie paying for the things she got.Taking in a breath, you took a chance at asking something you wish you’d done sooner. “Keiji… can.. we maybe try again? It’s ok if you don’t want to, I totally understand. I just miss you a lot and it sucks not having you in my life anymore.” He smiled, gently taking your hand and pressing a kiss to your knuckles. 

“I would love to. I just wish you would’ve let me ask you that instead.” He replied and you gently smacked his shoulder. “You’re heading back to the school right? Bokuto and I can walk with you both if you’d like.” He adds, seeing his two friends walk out of Sakanoshita’s.

“Honestly? That would be great. I don’t think I can handle her being all soft for Kaori alone anymore.”

“I am not soft for her!! Shut up!!” Yukie yelled and the three of you laughed as she crossed her arms and shook her head. She glanced down at your hand still in Akaashi’s and she raised an eyebrow, silently asking you if the two of you were ok again. Knowing exactly what she was asking, you nodded with a smile and laying your head onto Keiji’s shoulder as the four of you began to walk back to the school. “About time you two got together again. Y/n kept on complaining about how much she missed you.” She mumbled and you gave her a look, telling her to shut up.

Akaashi laughed, kissing your temple when he realized you were basically glaring at her. “If it makes you feel any better, I did the same to bokuto.” He whispered and you pushed him away, a little bit embarrassed that he felt the same way you had. As you had gotten to the school, Akaashi pulled you into a gentle hug. “Do you want me to pick you up after class?” Nodding and letting out a soft “mhm”, he had let you go, aware of how much you hated being late. “Good luck with class”

“Thanks love.” You replied, kissing his cheek before following your friend into the school.


End file.
